


Broken Things

by Insantiy_Washington



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insantiy_Washington/pseuds/Insantiy_Washington
Summary: Broken Things - Matthew West





	Broken Things

" _Now I'm just a beggar in the presence of a king..."_

Wash cracked his eyes open, looking around the room.

" _I wish I could bring so much more..."_

He sat up in bed, the room was dark, the only light was coming from his alarm clock, which read 4:23am. 

" _But if its true..."_

Wash got up, walking to the door. The voice getting louder.

" _You use broken things..."_

Cracking the door open, Wash popped his head out. No one was in the hallway. Then who...

_"Then here I am Lord I'm all yours!"_

Wash walked down the hallway, stopping at one of the doors. He put his ear against it, the voice getting louder.

" _The pages of history they tell me it's true. That it's never the perfect; it's always the ones with the scars that You use..."_

The verse continued, the voice making Wash start to drift off. He didn't want to knock on the door. If he did the voice would stop, and he wouldn't be able to hear any more.

"... _Tell me if there's hope for sinners like me..."_

Wash slid to the floor leaning his head against the door, closing his eyes.

" _Now I'm just a beggar in the presence of a king..."_

Wash started to drift off again til the chorus stopped and the voice got calmer.

" _Grace is a kingdom, with gates open wide. There's a seat at the table just waiting for you, so come on inside..."_

There was shuffling from the other side and Wash sprung up, running around the corner. The door opened, a tired looking Tucker peeked out. He looked around, before shrugging and shutting the door. Going back into his room.

Wash sighed, sliding back to the floor.

Damn. Tucker can sing.

**Author's Note:**

> Broken Things - Matthew West


End file.
